1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper product dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new wallpaper dispenser for dispensing and measuring wallpaper in a convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paper product dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, paper product dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,916; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,529; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,547; U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,323; U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,078; and U.S. Pat. Des. 335,985.
In these respects, the wallpaper dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing and measuring wallpaper in a convenient manner.